Trackpads may be found on a variety of different devices to support cursor control, such as on a laptop, removable keyboard cover for a tablet, and so on. In some instances, the trackpads also include functionality usable to initiate a selection (e.g., a “click”) and thus movement of a cursor and selections may be made by a user without requiring a user to remove a finger from the trackpad to press a separate button.
Conventional techniques used to implement this functionality typically involved a hinged structure and a dome switch. Since these implementations are typically hinged from the top, the response is not uniform and the upper region of the trackpad is difficult to “click.” These conventional trackpads also struggle to reject inadvertent actuations when a user is typing, thereby causing a cursor to jump around in a random manner and thus interfere with a user's interaction with a computing device, which is both inefficient and frustrating.